Happy Anniversary!
by Shini4
Summary: Trowa and Quatre's Anniversary is coming up and they have to find each other a gift.
1. A Little Help From a Friend

Warnings: This has some shonen ai and kinda sap with some light cussing.   
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me though I really wish they did.   
Pairing: 3x4, with slight 1x2   
Author: Shini   
This is kind of a prequel to First Kiss and The Truth of Feelings.  
  


Thinking about their lives together since they hooked up has been a happy one. Duo and Heero hooked up right after them, and it seems that Wufei has found somebody, though they don't yet know who it is. Quatre sat on his and Trowas bed thinking about all the things that had happend since they have been together. 

'Wow, me and Trowa have been dating for atleast 6 months now. I realize that our 6th month anniversary is coming up, and I don't know what to get Trowa.' As Quatre sat on the bed pondering this, he realized he had the perfect gift he could get for Trowa, the only problem is, that if he brought the gift here would it put it in danger. They could be attacked at any moment by OZ and there was no way that the gift could be unharmed. 

'Maybe I'll have to change my mind.' He thought again. As he was pondering over what to get Trowa, it seemed that the exact thing that was bothering Quatre was also bothering Trowa.

'Well, it is soon to be mine and Quatres 6 month anniversary, and I'm totally lost on what to get him. There is one problem however, he deserves the best, and I fear I can not give it to him.' He thought this as he sat in one of the many studies at one of Quatres many safe houses. Not being able to think of anything he went in search of someone who could help him.

As he walked throught the house looking for this so called person who could help him, he spotted him in one of the living room areas watching a movie. At his luck, he went and sat down next to him in a chair, and stared at him for a second.

"Trowa?" Duo asked him, in an odd sounding voice. "Is there something you want?" 

As Duo said this Trowa smiled slightly, just thinking about what he was going to ask of him.

"Well, I think I may need your help Duo." He said to him quietly.

"And, what kind of help would that be pray tell?" He asked him, again in an odd voice.

"Mine and Quatres anniversary is coming up soon, and I have no clue what to get him." He stared at Duo, in a confusing manner.

"Oh, so that's what has been bothering you?" He asked Trowa.

"Yes." He stated simply.

"Well that can be easily solved." He to stated simply.

"How so?" Trowa asked.

"Well, lets see I think it's time we go do a little shopping." He said a little too excitedly for Trowa.

As this was mentioned Trowa paled a little.

"Duo, I honestly don't think it's wise to go shopping with you." Trowa said deadpanned.

"Why is that?" Duo asked, and glared.

"Well you tend to get overexcited, and drag people all over the place, and I don't believe I could keep up with your energy like Quatre, and Heero can." He again stated.

As this was said, Duo glared even more daggers at Trowa, and Trowa seemed to turn paler, if that was at all possible.


	2. Shopping!

As Duo went through all of the antics of glaring at Trowa, he finally got his wish. He decided to drag Trowa out of the house, and take him shopping for something, nice for Quatre. Though Trowa was slightly frightened of shopping with Duo, he was enjoying himself slightly, the pilots haven't got to enjoy any time to themselves in a very long while.

As Trowa was walking behind Duo he spotted a store. It was an odd looking store which didn't look like many people would look in, and yet, he found quite a few were going in. As he began to walk to the store, Duo saw him. 

"Man, what are you doing?" He said to Trowa then followed what his eyes were looking at. "Cool shop, come on Trowa, I think you may find something there." Duo said to him, right before he took hold of his arm and practically dragged him into the shop.

As they entered a little bell above the door rang, to tell that the clerk had a customer. 

"Ahh, what have we here?" The clerk voiced to Duo and Trowa. They both turned to look at him.

"Well, sir, we're looking for something." Duo said to him, due to the fact that Trowa went back into his nice quiet self. 

"I sense, that you are looking for a gift." The clerk, said to Trowa, and didn't even glance at Duo. It was almost as if, he knew exactly what Trowa was thinking.

"Yes." Trowa stated quietly.

"Thought so." The clerk said to them. "I believe I have the perfect gift." He said and walked over to the counter where Duo and Trowa followed him. The clerk, then pulled out a velvet box. As the clerk opened it, the velvet box revealed a delicate, golden ring, with a design on it, that reminded Trowa of Quatre's beloved, sand from the desert. Not only did the ring remind Trowa of the desert, but also of Quatre's eyes for the simple fact that all around the ring, there were aquamarine, colored diamonds in it.

Both Trowa and Duo stared at the ring in awe and didn't exactly know what to say.

The clerk seeing their expressions laughed silently to himself.

Trowa then looked at the clerk. "That ring looks awfully expensive. No matter, how much I would like to get it for my beloved angel, I don't think I have enough money sir." Trowa stated somewhat in sadness.

That's when the clerk smiled kindly, and opened Trowas hand and placed the box inside of it.

"Don't worry about it lad, the ring is yours no charge, I can see that the person who will receive it is very special to you, and you would like to give 'him' something that you put all of your heart in." As the clerk put the emphasis on the 'him', Trowa looked at him astonished.

"How...how did you know?" He asked the clerk.

"I could just tell." The Clerk replied. Then left before another word could be said.

"Wow, Trowa, how lucky was that." Duo said in a astonished voice, then laughed nervously. "What if that guy is psychic? Nah, can't be." Duo stated then grabbed Trowas arm and proceeded to drag him out of the shop before another word could be said.

As Trowa and Duo, made their walk home they were a few feet away from the house when they saw Quatre open the door and get ready to leave somewhere. Trowa then dragged him and Duo to hide behind a tree so he wouldn't have to confront Quatre just yet. As Quatre left the house, Trowa saw that Quatre seemed to be walking in the same direction they had just left.

As Quatre was out of their sight they both walked up to the house. As they entered the door Heero seemed to be waiting by it, making it seem as if he wasn't waiting.

As Duo entered the room and saw Heero, he smiled. "Ahh, Hee-chan, were you waiting for me?" Duo asked innocently, even though he already knew the truth.

"No, I wasn't waiting for you." He state simply. Even so, both Trowa and Duo could see through the lie. As Trowa went upstairs Heero walked up to Duo and wrapped his arms around Duos waist and kissed him on the lips slightly.

"Next time, tell me where you're going so I don't have to worry, alright?" He asked.

"Sure, Heero, I'll remember next time." Duo said then wrapped his arms around Heeros neck and kissed him deeply. As this happened, Heero picked Duo up, and carried him to their shared room. 

As Trowa entered his room, he proceeded to find a place where he could hide the box. He figured that he needed to find a place Quatre wouldn't look. He had thoughts of putting it in his underwear drawer, then realized that Quatre actually did look there. He finally settled for putting it in the bathroom medicine cabinet. Both him and Quatre very rarely looked in there. 


End file.
